


Provocation

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Ganymede has a need, Zeus provides... after a bit of provocation.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Provocation

Ganymede, Zeus knew, was perfectly capable of telling him what he wanted, when he wanted it, straightly and without pretence. Such knowledge made it more, not less, enjoyable when he then decided to be circumspect about it, to provoke Zeus into acting by acting out. Especially so when he looked so earnestly innocent about it as they both looked down to the single, offending drop of nectar-cut wine that had landed on his wrist and, after a trembling moment, tipped over to slide with loving slowness along it, briefly staining the square rock crystals of his bracelet deep red.

"Terribly sorry, my lord," Ganymede whispered, not sounding apologetic at all as he dipped his head and straightened the oinochoe from the tiniest of overbalancing that had caused him to spill that single drop after he'd finished filling Zeus' kylix. No one else had really seen it, and Ganymede, as he straightened up and proceeded among the rest of the council, was professional. Mostly. There were some very pointed bending over at the waist happening here and there, brief little moments that could have been dismissed by Ganymede stopping too far away, or too close, to the deity he was pouring for. It was always further down the hall, though, at a distance so that Zeus had the best view of the chiton shifting over trim, muscled thighs before Ganymede straightened back up again, continuing on to the next kylix to be filled.

Normally, Ganymede would never tease along the edge of what was proper behaviour in an official capacity like a council meeting like he was doing right now. Normally he would never spill a single drop of either divine nectar or sweet, earthly wine, for he took his task seriously. Normally he would not throw that sort of low-lidded glance as he passed Zeus by to sit back down by the krater until he was needed again, thick lashes shielding sparkling eyes. Normally. Which meant Zeus had to sit here, through this meeting, and focus on it and not on the drying track that single spilled drop had left down his wrist. It certainly made the need to react to Ganymede's untimely teasing all the more acute, which, of course, was the point. The boy knew him far too well. Luckily he also knew when to not go too far, for nothing further happened during the meeting, allowing Zeus to be slowly tortured until they were done.

At which point Ganymede made his last stab at just-this-side-of-inappropriate behaviour, though Zeus knew if he let Ganymede continue through the day there would be more. A lot more, and escalating, though most of that in private. While that certainly had great possibility he had no patience to let it go that far.

"May I take this, my lord?" Ganymede asked as he came up to his throne, leaning over the armrest to reach for the cup. Light spilled down his picture-perfect curls, the dip of skin at his upper back bared as his hair slid forwards and aside, framed by the drape of fabric. Zeus resisted the urge to yank his prince forward, for the hall wasn't entirely empty yet. Instead he arched an eyebrow and silently handed Ganymede the kylix, watching him make an all-too exaggerated expression of innocence.

Ganymede was an expert in pretending to innocence in the earnest sort of way that hooked into his eternal youth and made it seem so true it could just as well be - this was not one of those times. This was Ganymede pointedly playing in the same way Hermes did, who, while he was an excellent liar had to lie in ways that did not play on his supposed innocence, for he could not ever actually pretend to true innocence. Which, amusingly enough, had been true even back when he'd been bare days old and by all rights should still be entirely innocent. But even just newly born Hermes had thoroughly spoiled his childish innocence with crime and been unable to hide it, as adorable as he’d been.

Zeus watched Ganymede disappear out of direct view to put the cup and oinochoe away together - the other ones he didn't need to bother with, but Zeus' cup in situations like these were, for ceremony's sake, different. It might be symbolical only, but symbols were important, and so Zeus said nothing until Ganymede was finished, passing him in a lazy stroll that could have been nonchalant but was anything but that on his way to follow the rest of the council out.

"Ganymede." Zeus's voice rolled through the hall, even with the columned part open to the air, and Ganymede stopped, unable to hide the little shiver that stole down his back.

"Yes, piḫaššaššiš?"

"Come here." Holding a hand out, Zeus watched his prince turn with studied slowness and cross the floor back to stand in front of his throne with equal slowness. Lack of any teasing sway to his gait this time, and merely slow, slow, slow, his eyes sparkling above the pointed curiosity displayed on his face.

"Did you need anything?" Ganymede asked as he finally came to a stop, graceful eyebrows arched up high on his forehead, eyes wide and earnest. As if he hadn't just taken enough time to cross what little distance had been between them as if half the palace had separated them, and not even had the grace to make it more enticing than usual. Not that Ganymede walking with distracted ease alone wasn't enticing enough, with the flex of muscle under soft, smooth skin and perfectly shaped limbs making even the most unconsciously simple movement into an exquisite study of moving art, but that was beside the point.

"I think it's rather a question of what _you_ need," Zeus said pointedly, lowering his voice so that the bright green of Ganymede's eyes darkened and his lips parted just slightly, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip.

"Your company, as always, my lord." Ganymede's rejoinder was immediate and bright. Entirely earnest, too, for he could be little else, both for love and the obvious desire sparked from the god's low voice, it also carried a cheeky edge that gave him away.

"And you shall always have it, _when suitable_ ," Zeus shook his head, mock-disappointed, "it seems I have been neglecting some of my duties when it comes to you, my prince."

"Oh?" Ganymede's sincerity was practically a glow about him, one could think him one of the Deathless Ones for the force of it, overdone and perfect. Suppressing both a groan and a snort, Zeus whipped a hand out, snatching Ganymede's wrist and pulling him close against him, the youth grunting as they collided. A hand on Ganymede's hip hauled him up to lay splayed across his lap, half awkwardly hanging over one armrest and his legs shoved in under the other courtesy of Zeus, trapping him in place. "Zeu---!"

The smack was light and loud, thumping against the drape of fabric covering Ganymede's behind. While one could think the startled confusion in Ganymede's voice would have been a warning against continuing, the way he squirmed and pushed up into Zeus’ hand under the light slap was more than enough proof Zeus had misread nothing.

"My duty to correct you, that is. Clearly I'm not using your youthful energy properly," Zeus said, a darkening chuckle in his voice as he leaned in until his lips brushed the curls around Ganymede's ear, a hand at the small of his back further pinning him in place.

"I _did_ apologize for spilling, Zeus." Ganymede was pouting, wide-eyed and breathlessly earnest. Or rather, not at all. There was also the most terrible arch to Ganymede's back as he made a couple lackluster attempts at squirming out from his trapped position. Even if he'd meant it, though, even if Zeus couldn't hold him down by barely one finger used, his legs having been shoved under the arch of the armrest slowed him down and made him easy to keep in place.

"Not to my satisfaction," Zeus said with a growl and Ganymede, gratifyingly, suitably, stilled like a deer in a sweetly shadowed dell, ears all alert for the nearby wolf still hidden by the undergrowth but its growl echoing among the trees. With no further attempts at hindering him forthcoming, Zeus pushed the bottom of the chiton up over Ganymede's thighs with a stroke of his hand. It was a self-indulgently slow squeeze to gently feel out the resistance of muscle under his hand - as well as cause that muffled little noise from Ganymede, though he was otherwise quiet. Flipping the fabric up over the curve of Ganymede's ass, he quickly undid enough of the perizoma it fell down underneath Ganymede, but didn't bother with removing it more than that. He had access to what he needed, now, and so Zeus slowed down again, a little smile playing on his lips.

Ganymede was perfect from the lovely cloud of curls of his head down to the very tips of his toes - it truly was somewhat incomprehensible he'd been born no more divine than any child of a nymph married to a mortal man, river gods and divine ancestry further back in his line notwithstanding. It was the sort of thing that could be aggravating if he wasn't here, where he belonged. Which also made sure, had been making sure since Ganymede had been taken, that no issues would spring up around this divinely handsome but terribly human youth. Immortal and unageing, now, safely unable to drive mortals mad and his position as Zeus' cupbearer as well as his more personally intimate position in Zeus' heart as well as his bed, ensured similar security among the Deathless Ones. So, knowing his prince was perfect and seeing such sights to confirm it any moment of the day he wished, with fabric draped around Ganymede's body and limbs in a way that seemed less to hide anything from view and more for decoration's sake, there were still sights that could bring even Zeus to pause.

Ganymede's ass and the firmly smooth curving lines of the backs of his thighs were one of them.

Maybe it shouldn't, when there was his face to look at, bare as it was to any eyes at all times, or when there was the liquid motion of limbs, the perfect turn of his hands. Choose any part of Ganymede and one might be torn between awed appreciation for the beauty as well as the desire to touch, plain lust driving such need. Currently, with the pert, perfect arch of Ganymede's buttocks so easily within sight and touch, Zeus hovered somewhere between those two desires. Which suited him very well for what he was of a mind to do, and Ganymede himself had goaded him into.

"My lord, far be it for me to question you, but this is definitely not using my youthful energy for _anyt_ \---!" Ganymede's voice pitched up into a startled squeak before he bit down on noise and tongue both as Zeus abruptly smacked that tempting behind, the noise of the impact echoing through the hall. Briefly, there was a wash of red covering the trembling flesh, then it paled again. In the corner of his eye, Zeus could see a matching flush of red fading from the far darker skin of Ganymede's tanned cheeks. Chuckling, he squeezed one leg between the base of Ganymede's thigh and ass, the bottom swell of it shadowing his fingers.

"I think I will be using it exactly as much as you need it to be used, but I clearly _have_ been neglecting you. You're not usually so impatient." There was a question there, and for a brief moment Ganymede pursed his lips, eyes going distant with thought before he slowly shook his head.

"Just restless, I suppose."

"Ah." Zeus nodded sharply. Whether Ganymede was eliding the underlying reason Zeus had just realized might be the real issue, or his sweet prince was decidedly not thinking about the relevant anniversary so hard he might right now honestly not know truly didn't matter. Ganymede would think about it when he was ready. In the meantime, Zeus was more than pleased to keep him distracted and, yes, actually using that youthful energy. There was more they could do after this, but for now Zeus had no intention of doing anything but giving Ganymede exactly what he'd asked for.

He was all too happy to give it, given such a beautiful backside presented to him.

Still, the second and third strikes landed nowhere near Ganymede's butt, but rather the middle of his thighs in quick, loud succession, flesh rippling with the strikes and then the skin shifting as Ganymede flexed his muscles in response, startled. No noise out of him this time, though, and Zeus hummed, waiting until there was a shifting push from Ganymede that made the bunched up fabric about his waist spill to one side as he arched.

Planting one hand firmly in the small of Ganymede's back, hooking two fingers into the belt there, Zeus stopped dragging it out. He didn't speed up, necessarily, but gave Ganymede less time to think about what he was doing, what he expected to happen next or where the strikes might land. And since Ganymede wasn't defiantly trying to show no reaction at all, watching his stunning prince shift and squirm, offset by the firm flesh quivering after every strike under his hand, was a reward all of itself. If he truly would have gotten nothing out of this, Ganymede's reactions, muffled little noises soon slipping past his guard as the bloom of red stopped fading and started clinging to the skin would have more than made it worth it. Watching Ganymede start to hesitate in pushing up for more and yet not pulling away, slender body quivering as he hit the full lower curve of Ganymede's ass on the next strike and his fingers digging in around the gold of the armrest he was now clinging to was as beautiful as anything Ganymede did. Even just the slightest shift of position drew the eye, and the darkening flush on skin that was now hot to the touch whenever he paused to squeeze the smooth stretch of one of Ganymede's thighs or the generous curve of one of his buttocks was a charming contrast to the pale tan clinging to the soft, perfect skin.

"Ah---" Ganymede moaned, and didn't bother to quieten himself this time, white teeth peeking past pink lips to dig into the swell of his bottom lip, shifting as much as Zeus would allow against his lap, which wasn't terribly much. In fact, considering the firming hardness trapped between Ganymede's belly and his thigh, Zeus flattened his hand out to more effectively pin Ganymede in place, who then shot him a slightly wild-eyed glance over his shoulder without actually protesting. Zeus paused to self-indulgently caress Ganymede from the thin skin of the back of his knees up to where his ass rose from the base of his thighs, and teased his thumb along the cleft without actually dipping deeper.

"You'll come from this alone or have to wait until later today, my prince," Zeus said, voice low enough it rumbled between them, causing the air to vibrate and Ganymede to moan again, eyes fluttering close less in protest and more in answer for the depth of Zeus' voice on his skin, in his bones.

" _Zeus_..." 

That, too, wasn't a protest. Just a breathy little groan, hitching at the end to match the stinging flicks to the most tenderly red parts of both Ganymede's ass as well as his thighs, followed by a loud, cracking smack against the outer curve of one buttock. Ganymede jerked along with the ripple of flesh, though with how he was pinned it was most obvious in the flex of muscle through his body, felt under Zeus' hand. Ganymede let go of the armrest with one hand to bite a knuckle instead of his abused bottom lip - Zeus would have to kiss that, later - and quivered along with every strike now, unable to move anywhere he really wanted to. He kicked out, toes curled hard against the soles of his sandals as Zeus placed an angled blow to the inside curve of a buttock, as close to the cleft as he could reach. The boy was arching again, a graceful study of strain that, since the only direction he could go was to press himself further against Zeus' lap, didn't get him anywhere at all.

Rubbing the hot skin under his hand, Zeus watched a tremble skitter down Ganymede's spine and he took a full, grasping squeeze of Ganymede's offensively perfect ass. It really was for the best that he was among the Deathless Ones. By now, Ganymede was as red in the face as he was below, eyes squeezed shut and the glimmer of tears spiking his dark, full lashes. Every tiny little noise out of that lovely, arched throat dripped with trembling need, matching his nearly painfully curled toes and the twitch through his body for every strike laid on his behind.

Not long, now.

Zeus smiled, vicious and slow and breathlessly captivated, rubbing the small of Ganymede's back in gentle contrast to the ringing blows laid below, from the bottom of Ganymede's thighs up to the high, rippling curve of the ass. Watching that, he stuck his thumb between Ganymede's thighs, where he so far hadn't touched at all, and lightly stroked the thin skin there. The noise out of Ganymede might have had anyone with insufficient control over themselves coming for the breathless obscenity of it as he stiffened, shuddering while Zeus stroked him through his orgasm.

They _both_ slumped back, then, Zeus against the back of his throne and Ganymede going boneless in his lap, soft and warm while his chest heaved until he was breathing quietly again. Ganymede's perizoma now put to good use, Zeus pulled him around, chuckling entirely shamelessly as Ganymede flinched when he was sat down on his lap. Bright green eyes glared at him until he threaded a hand into soft, thick curls and pulled the youth close and kissed him, tongue prodding his bitten lip until he flinched and then melted, clutching at Zeus' arms, the drape of his himation where it lay low over his chest. There was still tension hidden deep in the slender body still, but there was a little less of it now. He'd have it gone by evening, but if he planned it right Ganymede would also be too busy with a far more carnal tension throughout the day to have to actually think of anything else. Ganymede could, of course, not avoid dealing with his pain over Troy for eternity, but the time that'd passed since the fall of the city was truly infinitesimal compared to how long the last living prince of Troy had actually lived, so Zeus intended to be indulgent a little longer yet.

"You're amazing," Ganymede murmured when they broke the kiss, and then stopped Zeus from immediately responding by kissing him again, but it was Ganymede who ended up clinging close, practically draped against Zeus. Never mind the arm Zeus had thrown around his waist, holding him there. "That was great."

"And you were a vision, darling Ganymede," Zeus said with a rumbling chuckle, but snagged the hand stealing down between them before Ganymede could reach anything of significance and risk cracking Zeus' resolve. He could, of course, do that without touching anything at all, but if that clever hand did get a chance to touch him it would be over. "Not yet, beloved."

Frowning, Ganymede still slid off Zeus' lap when he was let go, arching an inquisitive eyebrow. "Not yet?"

"I'm not finished with you, but it'll have to wait." Zeus smirked, lifting the hand he still hadn't let go of and kissed those graceful fingertips, then nipped lightly, watching Ganymede flush, duck his head, and then look up at him through lowered lashes. Yes, Ganymede didn't need touch to break the most iron resolve, which meant he needed to send him away before that bashfulness became determination. There was a darkening gleam in those bright eyes that heralded exactly what would be coming if Zeus let it. "If you think you can handle it."

"Whatever you give me I can take, piḫaššaššiš," Ganymede said as he straightened up, youthful cockiness cracking through his sweeter disposition; and really, combined with how long Ganymede had had his place in Zeus' heart and that low-lidded look he gave which could have conquered cities, Ganymede wasn't wrong.

"Then you'll have to exercise some patience and wait until later today." Smiling benevolently, Zeus belatedly dismissed his cupbearer from the council hall. Didn't leave it himself until the doors had been safely closed behind that shapely behind and Ganymede's slightly careful steps so he _wasn't_ tempted to toss the percolating plans in his head out the window. Later. That would make it all the better.


End file.
